


Rassilon Confessions

by TardisCrew



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, Reflection, Sexual Aggression, steamy smut leading to realizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisCrew/pseuds/TardisCrew
Summary: Events lead the Doctor to question whether he has compromised his duty and responsibility leading him to a decision to take Rose home.  She takes a drastic measure in response.  The Doctor is furious with her.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night and Rose was wide awake staring at the ceiling. She’d almost lost the Doctor. He’d been captured and it had taken two weeks to get him back. The TARDIS had equipped her with an odourless gas and blueprints of the penitentiary where he was being held but it had taken her time to study the best way to disperse the gas and to find the cell where the Doctor was held. He’d been starved and beaten and could hardly walk. They had barely made it out as the prison staff had started waking up. She didn’t think she would ever erase from her mind the state of him when she’d rescued him. His recovery had taken time by Time Lord standards and he had been quiet and withdrawn ever since. Not that she blamed him for that. Blimey after what he’d been through she wouldn’t blame him if he’d lost it entirely. She had nursed him back to health totally devoted to his every need but she was worried about him. In frustration she threw her covers aside and went to look for him.

Walking softly into the console room she saw him sitting at the open TARDIS doors staring out into space, his legs dangling out the door.

“Hiya Doctor. Do you mind if I join you?” 

He didn’t turn towards her because no matter how softly she walked he always heard her long before she entered. “I don’t mind Rose.” Budging over he patted the spot beside him asking, “You’re up late. Anything wrong?”

“Nah, just couldn’t sleep,” she said slipping in beside him.

Rose turned her attention to the breathtaking vista before them and she was struck breathless. The Doctor watched her as the magnificent colours of slowly turning galaxies played across the planes of her beautiful face. He wondered, not for the first time, how this human had become his shelter, the place where he found calm and, to his surprise, attraction. 

“Isn’t it beautiful Doctor?”

“Oh yes, most beautiful,” he whispered but he was looking at her face and not the heavens.

Rose turned to look at him noting his handsome features no longer scarred from his recent ordeal but she was less sure about the scars she couldn’t see and the meaning of the deep introspection in his eyes. “Doctor, what made you want to see the stars tonight?”

He turned to look at the star spangled panorama before them but he was as silent as the inky black of space. She knew he might not answer and if that’s what he decided there would be no coaxing him so she watched him quietly, waiting. As the minutes passed she took in his profile noting his back rigid with tension and the knuckles of the one hand she could see were white with emotional strain she’d wager. Then to her surprise he spoke. He had been gathering his thoughts wanting to do her question justice.

“My people lost their way. They once travelled the stars and marvelled at the beauty and the diversity of our universe. Ahhh, you shoulda seen my world then Rose!” the Doctor said reaching out and taking her hand. 

“In time they even developed the means to travel between universes. That was when they began seeing themselves as better than others, gods who had the right to decide the fate of other species. They confused their highly evolved state as a right to exploit the less developed for their own purposes. Eventually they forgot their nobler inspirations becoming more and more rational, less and less kind until finally Rassilon and his gang led them to corrupt themselves to satisfy their lust for power.”

Rose sensed the stillness of the moment not wanting to comment but content to wait for him to finish answering her question.

“Here in this tiny slice of space there are at least 300 billion intelligent life forms. I come here to remind myself not to follow the path my people took and to question my decisions that affect others, to weigh them, to analyze if I could have done things differently and achieved a better result. One is forced to put things in perspective considering all this splendour before us.”

What decisions are you questioning Doctor? Rose asked barely above a whisper.

The Doctor turned to her, distress evident in the set of his shoulders. Her stomach roiled and she knew she would not like what he was about to say. His ancient eyes looked at her with despair. 

“I fear I have forgotten my station and my duty Rose. You have become more important to me than the stars and I have inappropriate affections for you. So desperate to keep you with me I’ve placed you in danger all because you make me want things I shouldn’t. I have a duty of care for you which I have ignored because I am selfish. Rose I’m sorry but I have decided to take you home in the morning. I am so sorry but I won’t change my mind.” With that the Doctor abruptly stood, his fingers slipping from hers and digging into the palm of his hand at the sound of her anguished sob. He turned and walked up the ramp.

“Doctor, look at me,” she cried but he kept his back to her. “I don’t want to leave you. I don’t want to leave the stars. I promised you forever. You can’t do this,” she pleaded.

His head and shoulders slumped but he still did not turn to face her. “It’s my ship Rose and if I say you can’t stay, you can’t,” he said sadly.

“You’re not that much different from those Time Lords after all!” she shot back at him. “You’re deciding what’s best for me and not letting me decide.” Rose paused to suck in a breath her hands shaking at the realization she might not be able to convince him to change his mind. But she wasn’t going to give up without a fight. 

“Rose, you don’t get it! I decide for others all the time, who lives who dies, and I have to live with that!” he growled. “But I never think I’m more important than them!”

“You can’t even imagine allowing yourself to be happy, to be loved and forgive me but isn’t that the same thing as losing your nobler inspirations? Since when is being happy and loved such a bad example to set for the universe? And you can’t even look me in the eye cuz you know this is wrong.”

The Doctor spun around. Anger burning in his eyes as he spit out in derision, “Love? Love? What do you think I do Rose? This is not one of your cheap bloody bodice rippers. Just another lark among the stars? If you stay with me you will die. I’m trying to keep you safe but you’re too stupid to see it!” he spit out in anger and frustration.

Rose gasped at his hurtful insult. “So now I’m cheap and stupid but oh no you never think you’re more important than others! So sorry to disappoint but If you send me away I’ll die for sure. Check the time lines Time Lord!” she cried reaching behind to the open TARDIS door. With conviction in her voice and tears in her eyes she stared at him, her voice trembling. “You’re taking my right to choose away. If you take me home and chuck me out I will die slowly because I will never stop missing you so I am making my own choice!” She turned her back to him facing the stars through the open TARDIS door.

The time lines were swirling around her and one potential stood out with horrifying clarity. 

“No!” he roared. Knowing he hadn’t extended his ship’s shields beyond the standard protocols, he slowed time around her as she stepped out the door. He reached her before her footstep would have tumbled her into the cold vacuum of space. Yanking her inside, slamming the door shut and dragging her up the ramp he whirled her around.

“What the fuck were you doing?” he yelled.

Pounding her fists on his chest she panted in shock at the boldness of her action. She had had every intention of walking into the bitter cold of space but it had been a calculated move designed to shock him out of his maudlin depression and to make him realize what they meant to each other. She knew he would not have let her jump. So traumatized by the time war and what he had been forced to do, so long without affection and love he just couldn’t cope with the emotional upheaval her friendship provoked in him, not to mention the strength of his feelings for her. It rattled his Time Lord persona which was the rational part of him, the part that comforted him when his feelings were driven to the surface. It was the person he thought he was supposed to be. Her Doctor was so much more but he had been emotionally brutalized by those bloody Time Lords into disdain for his own best traits, his insatiable curiosity, his kindness and hospitality towards difference and his inspired brilliance. She had to reach that side of him. 

He grabbed her pounding fists angrily demanding, “Just who the hell do you think you are?”

“I am Rose Marion Tyler, Milky Way galaxy, Sol system, planet Earth and I travel with a Time Lord who is full of shite. All this nobility but down deep you’re just afraid. You can’t handle it like the rest of us have to do day in and day out! Yep, love and loss is the risk we take but we do it anyway because the risk is worth it. Love makes you better, stronger, more understanding.” 

As the Doctor watched her taking him to task. He was furious with her for what she had done. She was still spewing her bold words at him not in the least afraid of him or giving him any quarter. He liked how she stood up to him so he supposed he had some saving graces. What in the hell ever made him think she would have blithely gone back to the Powell Estates without a fight. Emotionally stunted as he was even he couldn’t deny the palpable electricity between them. But then again he didn’t think it was a good thing he found her angry tirade so irresistible he was getting hard. Yep that proved it. He was a cad.

He grabbed her upper arms. Her words stuttered to a stop, her mouth open in shock

“So you think you love a Time Lord do you? Well let’s see how you handle one up close and personal shall we? I warn you we are stronger, bigger, with greater stamina, more endurance...”

“Blah, blah, blah you haven’t mentioned they never shut up!” Rose quipped staring defiantly into his eyes.

“That’s rich coming from the person whose been yelling at me for twenty three minutes and 13 seconds,” he growled grabbing, lifting and pushing her against a coral strut causing an omph of expelled air to escape her lips before he smashed his lips to hers driving his tongue into her mouth. Responding immediately she wrapped her legs around his waist, her pillowy lips moved with urgent welcome her body tightening around him until she had to pull away gasping for air, dragging his head back by grabbing thick fistfuls of his hair and sucking and biting his neck and ear lobes. Fear of loss and fury drove their passion for each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anger and fear drive our favorite pair into some very NSFW activities. “Blush”. Comments appreciated.

With her arms around his shoulders, his angled weight holding her in place he fit his hands between them and ripped her tee off leaving only the t-shirt’s neck circle and one forlorn shoulder valiantly hanging on. Kissing and licking and sucking his way down her neck, chest and breasts he groaned breathing in her scent and letting it drive him mad. He didn’t try to control it. He bit her and sucked the bites to leave his badges of ownership in places where he could see them later.

Still raging he growled, “If you ever do anything like that again I am going to... ” To stop him Rose snaked her arm between them and cupped him stroking his hardness through the fabric in sync with his panting breaths against her neck. Unzipping his trousers and pulling him free, her hand tightened around his length and he thrust into it, his rhythm faltering as he groaned and tightened his hand around hers. His desire for her coursed through him but he managed to rumble out, “Not before you.”

Dropping to the console floor, reaching up and pulling her jim jam bottoms and her knickers down, he lifted each of her legs free. He tugged her legs apart widening her stance so he could feast and feast he did, spreading her labia and tonguing her with utter abandon his wet licking sounds filling her ears and joining the sounds of her panting moans. Exposing her sensitive bud with the fingers of one hand and applying the tip of his tongue to circling it and flicking it, he entered her with the fingers of his other hand and found the magic spongy spot. Rose was forced to grab the coral strut behind her to try and stabilize her shaking stance. 

“Please, please Doctor,” she sobbed, “don’t leave me behind, please Doctor!”

Pausing briefly and looking up at her half lidded, wanton beauty he whispered, “I will never give up the taste and scent of you Rose Tyler!” Lowering his head in worship he returned to his task with enthusiasm.

Crying out his name Rose stiffened suddenly her body spasmed and her inner muscles clamped down on his fingers. The Doctor’s wet face and wildly tousled hair emerged with a snicker of triumph to watch his beauty slowly slide down the coral strut her eyes closed in bliss, her body listing to one side and her legs wide open. With his love bites in evidence, she was a picture that would haunt his erotic dreams for centuries.

Standing up the Doctor quickly shed his clothes, his rigid erection bobbing between his thighs. He watched her, his eyes drinking in every inch of her flushed flesh, erect nipples, and glistening folds swollen from her response to him. He memorized every detail of her image and stored it for future reference. Quickly communing with the TARDIS he turned his head to watch as his ship materialized a very large mattress in the central console area loaded with pillows and soft coverings.

“Rose, move to the mattress and lie down for me. I am not done with you. I will never be done with you!”

Lashes fluttering open she fixed him with a half lidded stare. Flicking her eyes down and taking in his twitching length, a purely pornographic moan escaped her lips. Her pink tongue flicked out to wet her lips eliciting an enthusiastic bobbing response from his swollen cock. Rose rolled sideways and crawled towards the mattress affording him a spectacular view of her perfect ass and dewy pink folds as she moved onto the mattress. His nostrils flared seeking her scent. Glancing back over her shoulder she saw him standing at the edge of the mattress and took in the hypnotically beautiful image of male power that he presented. Before he could lower himself to the mattress she turned suddenly. With her knees on the soft mattress, her hands resting on his thighs, she wrapped her lips around the pronounced purplish head of his quivering erection. He hissed in a breath looking down to watch her pink tongue flick over his most sensitive areas and her mouth create exquisite push pull suction. As she knelt before him, her succulent lips worked him, coaxing his hips into erratic thrusts in a desperate attempt to follow her sucking mouth. He suddenly pulled her off him seconds before the point of no return. 

“No,” he growled, “I said lie down. I’m going to take you over and over. You’re mine now Rose Tyler!”

Looking up at him through thickly lashed eyes, her lips wet with working him she drawled, “Always was you daft alien!”

She turned and crawled up to the centre of the mattress but instead of lying down like he told her she kept her ass in the air lowering her torso to the mattress. Somehow she knew how much he had enjoyed that erotic image of her. He growled dropping himself in behind her, breathing her in and positioning himself to take her. Slapping her ass he yanked her hips back and drove into her. Her head snapped up in a keening wail as he filled her and he threw his head back moaning at her tight wet heat gripping his cool length. 

He withdrew, she wailed and he drove into her again growling out, “You will obey me! You are mine.” With each thrust he claimed her yelling ‘mine’ again and again. With each thrust Rose keened as his width and length plundered her small frame, her body driving back onto him in desperate craving while she assured him in breathy pledges that she was always his, forever his.

With a groan he withdrew and effortlessly flipped her, bending her in two, his eyes blown into black orbs of desire, he filled her, gasping as her tight slickness clenched around him again. His fingers touched her temples and he groaned out his plea, “You said you were mine. Give me your essence and you shall have me!” 

“Yes, yes!” she groaned, “take all of me.”

He filled her mind and body and she filled his long starved mind with her ecstasy made so profound by her all consuming love for him. His body spasmed into a taut arch and he trembled hissing his rapture. As she climaxed he released into her. 

They both collapsed, muscles spent, bodies sated. His head rested on her chest as she languidly stroked his hair and he hummed.

Quietly she murmured to him, “We’ve had sex and shared our minds Doctor. You can’t chuck me out now yeah?”

Rolling off her and arranging pillows and blankets around them in a comfortable cocoon he pulled her to him playing distractedly with her silken locks. Finally he responded, “You’re so beautiful,” he said cupping her breasts and tucking her ass against his groin. “I’m afraid, however, there will need to be some changes around here you’ll have to respect if you are to stay!” 

Rose cocked her ears wondering what he meant but too tired to do more than mumble, “What changes?” 

“No more trousers and knickers in my TARDIS Rose.”

“But I’ll be cold Doctor.”

“Then wear a skirt Rose. I’m afraid I’m going to insist on full and constant access.”

“Oi, are you always so bossy during sex?” 

“Yep,” he said popping the ‘p’, something he hadn’t done since he’d been captured. “Is that a problem?” he asked nuzzling into her.

“Nah,” she yawned, “if I’m honest I liked it.”

“Good!” the Doctor growled but Rose had drifted off in his arms so he joined her.

True to his word he took her several more times during the night but Rose didn’t seem to mind judging by her enthusiastic participation.


End file.
